Ghost That We Knew
by gilraenstar
Summary: Upon facing another visit to the city of Budapest years later and waking up with nightmares they thought were long gone Clint finally makes the call and books an appointment.


Hi. yes, i still exsist. Sorry for the very long and unexplained hiatus, just let it suffice to say real life got in the way for a good bit, and marching band (i'm a nerd so what? XD) and grades overtook my love of writing clintasha.

i'll try not to let it happen again XD

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Marvel, Im pretty sure Clint and Nat would already be married by now. Just sayin.

* * *

~Ghosts That We Knew~

~Prologue

For the some time after the incident in Hungary, Natasha tried to convince Clint to see a therapist.

And for the longest time, Clint tried to convince her to go to one as well, and until this very day, both remained adamant that they were completely unharmed by the events that took place over that one horrific week of pain and suffering.

Upon facing another visit to the city of Budapest years later, and waking up with nightmares they thought were long gone Clint finally makes the call and books an appointment.

*(*)*

"Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff," The shrink greets, leading them into a smaller office. Her name tag reads Amanda, and states that she's a SHIELD therapist with level 7 clearance.

Clint doesn't say so, but any less clearance wouldn't be enough for what they were going to talk about.

"You contacted me to talk about something that happened on a mission?" Amanda clarifies as she takes a seat at her desk. She motions for the assassins to take a seat in front of her, and Clint can tell already that Nat is far from wanting to sit down and risk not being able to make a quick escape. Just the thought of talking about Budapest put her slightly on edge, no matter how they joked about it now. It was either joke about it or face what really happened there.

Clint nods, and pulls Natasha into a chair, and then sits next to her in the adjacent seat. "We have to go back to the same place where a lot of things went wrong."

Amanda sifts through a stack of files on her desk, and finally comes across the one she searches for. "It says here that this mission took place several years ago already. Why didn't you seek help right after?" She asks, not unkindly.

"We're stubborn," comes an unexpected answer from Nat. "Our handle wouldn't push us into it if we could cope on our own."

Clint has to choke back the emotion that rushes him when Phil Coulson is mentioned. Ever since his death, both assassins found their mental states crumbling at incredible rate that not even their fellow Avengers could fully stop.

"And my guess is you coped by pushing it out of your mind?" She asks.

Clint and Natasha don't reply, but they make no move to dispute her.

Amanda sighs. "All right. How about you tell me what all happened in Budapest? I'm sure there's a lot in this file that's missing." She says almost knowingly.

"You could write an entire book of things that happened during that mission that isn't in that file," Natasha mutters under her breath.

Clint shoots her a look, and then turns back to Amanda, taking a deep breath.

"It was a beautiful day. Sun was shining, the sky was a bright blue, and there was no wind. A perfect day."

Amanda doesn't seem impressed, and Natasha slouches in her seat with a sigh.

"Everything just went down hill from there…"

* * *

_Review, and I'll try to get out the first chapter by tomorrow :)_

_I know the whole Budapest thing is pretty cliche, but Imma try and take a different approach here. This might get a bit gory so Im making it Rated T. It'll live up to the rating, just warning you now._

_Ummm the other fanfic I was doing, Bird of Prey. Not sure if i'll finish it. maybe? i dont know. what do yinz think? _

_EITHER WAY, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK._

_Here's my review question for you- first person to get it right gets a cookie from the next chapter :)_

_Who's the Winter Soldier? (it's not a trick question, what's the persons real name?)_

_Love,_

_girlaenstar :)_

_DONT FORGET TO REVIEW, THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!_


End file.
